Happy Birthday, Gilbird!
by AnimeROL
Summary: Gilbert's reminicing on how he found his bestfriend, Gilbird. Fluffy little Oneshot on the awesome twosome. :D


Happy Birthday, Gilbird!

"Hey, mister farmer? Hey! Look at me!" The scarrlett eyed child screamed as he walked into the barn with his hands cupped infront of him. The little boy wore all white: white tunic, white cape with silver coloured chainmail over his shoulders and visible under his tunic. The only things not icy in colour to the child were the black lether gloves, black lether boots, black crow insignia on his chest, and his eyes. The little boy also had a gold hilted sword hitched to his hip with a black belt - just incase of attack. Like now, for instance. The loud tone of the boy's voice startled the cow that the farmer was milking, causing the poor animal to spook and to kick over the pail of milk, spilling the liquid into the hay. The farmer jumped up and tryed to calm his cow as the child watched, cackeling gleefully.

"Gilbert!" The farmer spun to glare at the little albino boy after the cow had calmed down, but there was no saving the milk. "What are you yelling for, child? What have I told you about being loud in my barn anyways?" The farmer righted the bucket and moved it off to the side, putting the cow back outside so she could relax after the terror she had been put through. Hopefully she wont stop letting down milk...

"Not to yell, but you weren't paying any attention to me, so what else could I have done?" Grinned the little boy as he walked farther into the barn, still holding his hands infront of himself. "But I needed to ask you something. Plus, people should always be aware or the Awesomeness that is Gilbert Beilschmidt!" A resounding 'keskeskeskeskes' filled the barn, mildly spooking the other animals housed within it's ecoing walls.

"What do you want then, Gilbert? I'm busy taking care of my animals right now," the farmer reminded the child as he rubbed his temples - which reminded the boy of his grandfather very much. "And I have no time to play with a little bra-nation," the farmer continued, catching himself as he spoke. It is never wise to refure to ones national embodiment as a _brat_. Expessially not Gilbert. He may be small, but he can and will kill you with that pretty, little sword there. Then he finally noticed the child's hands, loosely clasped infront of him. "What do you have there anyways?"

"It's an egg," Gilbert said quite proudly as he opned his hand to reveal a small, white egg resting in the palm of his hand. "I found it out by one of your chicken coops and wanted to know if you could give it to me? It _is_ almost my birthday, and this_ is _probably the only thing a farmer could afford to give up," said farmer wasn't sure if the boy was mocking him or not, so he just pursed his lips and held his tounge so as not to say something he'd regret.

"Why do you want an egg, anyways little one?" The farmer couldn't help but ask as he stepped closer to the child that was always terrorizing his animals. From what he know of the boy, he doubted it was for anything good. Most likely, the egg would end up being thrown at him or something belonging to him. _Such a troublesome child!_

"W-well, I wanna try and hatch it. I want to see if I can raise something just as awesome as I am. Grandfather always says that I need to focus on something other than me so that I can be a good leader, so I thought I'd start with the baby bird in this egg..." Gilbert mumbled as he looked at the small egg in his hand. He had smashed a million of these when he was here not long ago - he had tripped and fallen (Awesomely, might I remind you) into the coop, smashing the basket of eggs that the farmer was collecting. Now, this was his chance to make it up to the poor little birds he killed - totally by accident! - by taking good care of there little brother or sister. Plus, maybe grandfather was right, he needed to learn to love something other than himself...

"Well...then you can have it. But you have to let me do my work now, okay? Oh, and you'll need to keep it warm if you want it to hatch,"Gilbert grinned at the advise and nodded his head vigourously before darting off to take care of his eggy new bestfriend.

After several weeks of tenderly caring for his little egg, Gilbert was finally sitting there and watching it hatch. It started with a little crack in the shell - which he first thought ment that he had somehow killed it - which spred out all over the shell. The bird inside was wagging an awesome war against his former home, fighting to meet his awesome owner. It took almost an hour - the longest amount of time that Gilbert had ever sat still - before the little chick had freed itself. Gilbert was shocked. Never before had he seen something so amazing and beautiful - er- awesome, yeah - in all of his life. And to have seen it on his own birthday, too! After having stayed up late every night and keeping putting blankets over the little make shift nest in the tiny crate that he had made and shurking his duties to tend to the egg, he was finally meeting his new friend.

"Poyo~!" Exclamed the little bird as it tried to preen the moistness out of it's feathers. The boy quickly took out his hankercheif - which the prude of a nation, Austria, made him carry - and quickly helped the little bird dry off, cooing reasurances to his new little friend.

"You're okay, little guy, you're okay. Actually, your more than okay, you're awesome, just like me! In fact, you need an awesome name," He removed the hankercheif to reviel a very fluffy little yellow ball and snickered before picking up the bird and placing it on his head where it quickly proceeded to make itself a little nest in the silver locks. The child looked in the mirror and smiled at the sight. He looked even more awesome with his new bestfriend sitting proudly in his hair! "I'll call you Gilbird. You and me, Gilbird, we're gonna show all thouse un-awesome people what being awesome in all about!"

"Poyo~!" cried the little ckick as it cuddled farther into the silver nest, preening the locks as it did so. Then the boy took off out of his house with his new friend in toe, ready to show the rest of the world what awesomeness is made of!

***Many years later...***

The silver haired man grinned as he recalls the day that he and his bestfriend first met and the days leading up to it. "Happy birthday, Gilbird!" He exclaimes as he watches the little bird fly from it's purch - where it was just sleeping - to circle around his head before nesting in his hair. "Well, my awesome friend, what do you say we go and do something awesome to celebrate our birthday? I say we go and steal some of those awesome cakes from Austria!" The man cries as he fist pumps and takes off out the door, hearing the agreeing "Poyo~!" as he does so.

Grandfather was right, learning to care for something other than himself was a good thing. All the things that made him who he was then are different or all together gone now, but Gilbird is still here. Leaders come and go, pacts and trusses die and flags cease to fly; but Gilbird has always been there and will always be. That's why he's his awesome bestfriend.


End file.
